


Before the War

by pbg146



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon characters may be a bit ooc, F/M, Lots of OC's, New and original species in it too!, Pre-War stuff, based off an rp, lots of made up things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbg146/pseuds/pbg146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the civil war on Cybertron things had been peaceful and everyone had fairly normal lives going to school, chasing femmes, and fighting in the arena. No one could predict the war to come, life was just to good.</p>
<p>We follow the Decpticons and Autobots with their lives before the war, before they became Decpticons and Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the War

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based off an rp I've been doing with my friend Kitsune. Our rp takes place after the second Bay movie and we've played through the third and am going on from there. Every once in a while the past of one of the characters comes up so I'm peicing things together since I really like some of the stories we've come up with.
> 
> There are TONS of OC's in this. There's your warning.
> 
> Kitsune's Characters: Lightningstreak, Stealthfire, Mystseeker, Starfire, Haywire
> 
> My Characters: Ryg, Cytra, Mika, Cromis, Beserk  
> The Mitronians were also my idea. Kit has helped develop some ideas.
> 
> All other Characters belong to Hasbro

Orion walked into his house and blinked at how quiet it was. Usually the TV was loud and Ironhide was yelling at it or Haywire was fussing, but the TV wasn’t on and it seemed like no one was home.

Until he heard Ironhide curse from the living room. He chuckled softly as he went in, “Hey what’s going on?” he asked, sitting on the couch beside Ironhide, who’d given up on the game he was playing and was slumped into the couch.

“Ratchet pulled two all-nighters and needs sleep. He was not happy when he got home this morning. Where were you anyways?” Ironhide asked as he sat up and turned his game off and then looked at Orion.

“Had over-night training. I thought I told you that.” Orion said, raising an optic ridge.

“Probably. I was in the workshop all night so it didn’t matter. Hungry?” Hide asked as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

“Always!” Orion smirked and followed Ironhide.  
~~

Mika sighed as she lay back on the dirt of the training arena, closing her eyes as she went over the mornings training.

Mika part of another race that lived on Cybertron. They were called Mitronians and closely resembled the others on Cybertron, but were much smaller. They could often be mistaken for young teen sparkling, though their wired skeleton gave them a distinct look. They had armor, but not as much as the other Cybertronians so they looked like they were made of nothing but wires. The Mitronians functioned just like the others and had the same ranks and such. Just like there were Primes there were Mytras. Mytra’s shared an odd bond with Primes that was a bit different than being bonded mates. A Prime and a Mytra could talk over their bond and could sense the pain of the other. They, however, were the only Mitronians that could heal a Prime and the only way to kill a Mytra was to kill their Prime.

Mika opened her eyes as she sun seemingly disappeared. She smiled up at her partner, Cromis.

“I thought you were going home.” Cromis said as he looked down at her. They’d been training together for years and made a fantastic team. Many teachers said they’d graduate at the top of their class if they kept up their current pace. 

“I changed my mind. I thought you were teaching today.” Being in their last year they were required to teach a class.

“We finished early. Wanna go get something to eat?” he asked.

Mika smiled and got up, “Do you really need to ask?”

Cromis chuckled, “Just being polite.”

~~

Ryg sighed as he rubbed his optics, tired of grading papers. He looked up as there was a knock on his office door and he smiled brightly seeing Starfire, “Hey!” he then blinked, “What’re you doing here? I thought you were working today?”

“I was, but the kitchen caught on fire, again. I have the next week off so they can do repairs and hire a new cook.” Starfire said as she walked in and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Sounds like a disaster. Was it the chef or a faulty stove?” Ryg asked.

“It was the chef. The stove was a month old. There’s no reason it should’ve caught on fire like that. When is your last class?”

“I don’t have any more classes today if you want to do something we can. I can finish grading tomorrow. ”Ryg glanced at the piled of papers he had left to grade, which actually wasn’t many.

“I’d like to go see a movie since our last date was interrupted.” Star said. A group of thugs had robbed the theater and trashed a few auditoriums which forced the entire theater to close.

Ryg smiled softly and nodded, “Well lets go now and grab lunch then see a movie.” he said as he stood.

“You don’t want to finish?” Star asked.

Ryg shook his helm, “I’ll finish up tomorrow.”

Starfire nodded and stood and they left.

~~  
Cytra rubbed her helm as she watched the news. They’d managed to catch the punks that trashed the theater, but now she had to discipline them after they got out of jail in two weeks. She’d told them to not to and they went and did it. Sometimes it felt like she was herding around sparklings. Being in the slums and the second in command to a gang did that to one.

“Tough day?” Stealthfire, a triple-changer, asked as he sat beside Cytra, who only looked to be a teen despite being a full adult. He handed her a small cube of energon.

Cytra blinked at the cube, “Where’d you get this?” she demanded, slightly glaring up at the mech, who was several years older than her.

“I bought it. Cy-“Stealth wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Cytra shoved the cube back into his servo.

“I’ll be fine. You don’t need to waste your money on energon for me. Especially when you need it.” Cytra half growled. She could buy her own energon when she needed it, though that wasn’t often. She’d learn to live with the bare minimum. Which was why she was so small. She grew up on the streets of the slums so she always saved her money to get energon when she was ready to pass out which meant she never had extra to help her grow.

“You spent your last paycheck getting energon for your mom and brother. You need this Cytra. Please, take it.” Stealthfire was almost begging her. He wished she wasn’t so stubborn.

Cytra glared up at him, but he was giving her a pleading look. She sighed, “Fine.” She grumbled and took the energon and drank it, “But someone else could’ve used it.”

Stealth rolled his optics, “No one needs it more than you do. Being small isn’t going to benefit you forever.” He winced as Cytra punched him.

“Tell that to every mech I beat at night.” She growled.

They jumped as someone chuckled from behind them. It was Beserk, their leader, “You can’t fight without energon Cytra you know that.” He said, earning a grumble from the femme.

“We did just get a new shipment so things shouldn’t be so tense now. Thought that means we need some extra security.” Beserk said. He was a larger mech, though still considered young. His frame was scarred in many places, showing how rough living in the slums really was.

“I’ll see who we can put on security duty.” Cytra said as she stood.

“Later. We have some business to attend to.” Beserk said. The two nodded and followed him into his office.

~~

Starscream walked into the usual bar he went to after long days at work. Though sometimes his days lasted for three or four at a time. Being a scientist, especially a lead scientist, was hard. He was just glad he didn’t have a mate waiting for him back home.

He took his usual spot at the bar in a place that hardly anyone ever went and it was easy to see what was happening in the rest of the place. He noticed the usual crowd was there with a few others. It was a bit before the big crowd for the night came in, which he was glad for. Gave him a little bit of quiet.

Lightningstreak finished up with one customer and then went over to Starscream, “The usual?” she asked. He’d come in enough times that she knew how he liked his energon.

Starscream nodded, “And a shot of high grade.”

Lightning raised an optic ridge, “Tough day?”

“Tough week. Had a deadline moved and now everyone’s working overtime to get it done on time.” Starscream half groaned and rubbed his faceplate. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a decent recharge.

Lightning nodded as she got his energon and shot, “Isn’t there some law about doing that?”

“Probably, but I don’t know what it is.” Starscream mumbled before downing his shot, “Any crazy event happening tonight?”

“Just a bachlorelette party in the back room.” She said.

Starscream smiled slightly, “Fantastic. Though, I may head home early to get some decent recharge.”

Lightning nodded, “Be a good idea.” she said before going to tend to another customer.

~~

Megatronus grinned as he waved to the cheering crowd in the arena. He loved hearing the crowd cheer, thought the best part of being a gladiator was ripping another mech’s spark out. He’d just finished a match; though this was one where he wasn’t allowed to kill, only knock out his opponent. Sometimes rich people irritated him, but then he remembered he was one of those rich people.

He headed out of the arena and to his private room where gifts and energon were waiting for him. On occasion a femme was waiting outside his door with flowers or some sort of other gift that usually won over the other gladiators. Megatronus found most of the femmes that did this very dull and would accept the gifts, but then would shoo them away. Though lately Soundwave had been shooing them away and taking their gifts, which sometimes was odd as he often ended up with an armful of flower.

Today was one of those occasions. Megatronus also noticed the lipstick on Soundwave's cheek and the mech did not look happy, “I hate femmes sometimes.” Soundwave rasped as he followed Megatronus into his room.

Megatronus chuckled, “Take it I received a kiss?”

Soundwave glared as he put the flowers down, “This same femme has been coming by every day for the past two weeks. She brings more and more flowers and today a kiss.”

Megatronus listened as he washed the blood off his armor. He smirked at Soundwave’s annoyed tone, “This is why I will die without a mate. None of the femmes in school interested me and there is a very, very small chance I’ll find an interesting femme now.”

“If you didn’t spend so much time in the arena you’d find an interesting femme. There’s plenty out there! I should know.” Soundwave leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest plate.

Megatronus shook his helm, “Even the femmes you introduce me to are dull.”

Soundwave gave him an evil grin, “Cause I keep the good ones for myself. You need to get out there and meet some for yourself!”

Megatronus glared and threw some flowers at the other mech, causing him to laugh.

“You know I’m right!” Soundwave said.

“Shutup.” Megatronus growled.


End file.
